percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Prologue: The Pegasi Corps
Prologue Long ago, before the gods had all but faded from the memories of mortal men, there lived a woman named Echidna. Echidna, mother of monsters, was a horrible, yet unique woman. With the genes of pure evil and monstrosity, she gave birth to the deadliest of beasts. First, she gave birth to Orthrus, a two headed dog creature with the ferocity of a thousand lions. Next, was Cerberus, a three headed dog that was sent to guard the gates of the Underworld. Following Cerberus was The Lernaean Hydra, a serpent with many heads. When one Hydra head was decapitated, two more took it's place. Next, she gave birth to The Chimera, a fire breathing monstrosity that was part lion, part goat, and had a snake headed tail. The Caucasian Eagle was the next creature to be born of Echidna. The Eagle was assigned to eat out Prometheus's liver every day for the Titan's punishment. The Crommyonian Sow, a devestating boar that was slain by the hero Theseus, was next on the list of her children. One of the most vicious of her children- the Gorgons. Though many claim it to be Posiedon who brought about the wrath of Medusa, some believe it was Echidna who dawned these fearsome women with snake hair and killer stares. Guarding the Golden Fleece, was another of Echidna's children- The Colchian Dragon. Her ninth child, the Sphinx, was a dreadful creature, with the body of a lion, the wings of an eagle, and the head of a woman. Another of her offspring was the Nemean Lion- a Lion with a mane that was indestructible and immpermeable to all weapons. Then, the last of her children was Ladon- the one-hundred headed dragon that guarded the golden apples in the Garden of the Hesperides. All of these evil creatures came to be known throughout history... But Echidna was not satyisfied. She was upset that her children were being killed off by heroes and demigods. She wanted more powerful children, offspring that could defeat their enemies and destroy the gods... So she forced her children to mate with humans. Taking on the forms of mortal beings, the monsters of Echidna- and other monsters- took on human brides and grooms, and had children. These children- unbeknownst to the likes of history- were known as demimonsters. For years, the demimonsters and the demigods fought battles. Banding together to stop the common threat, a few select demigods came together to form The Pegasi Corps. Led by Heracles, Theseus, Perseus, Achilles, Zetes and Calaïs, Orpheus, Castor and Pollux (though Castor was a mortal), and many, many more, The Pegasi Corps fought valliantly against the demimonsters who called themselves The Cerberai Corps. What became known as The Battle of the Demibeings took place. Stretching across the land from Mt. Olympus to the Fields of Punishment, the war waged for three years. Finally, the demigods defeated the demimonsters, casting them into Tartarus forever... Previous: Home Page Next: Chapter 1: ??? Category:The Pegasi Corps